theclubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Its Me...
Entry 1 - It was a fairly normal day at the clubhouse, or as normal as it could ever get in here… everybody in the dining room, eating after a long day of… whatever they would be doing. Everybody was noticeably doing something: playing cards, talking, sharpening knives and maintaining weapons. Everybody apart from one person. There was a lone person sitting at the dark end of the room, head down, food untouched, tapping his fingers on the table. This strange gentleman happened to be me. I was your average, run-of-the-mill musician, providing music for the multitude of clubs and bars in this part of the city. The lifestyle wasn’t that good, full of ups and downs, but you have to live with that in the trade. I was eventually making it big, playing in casinos, clubs…. you name a place and i’ve probably been there. After playing at a particularly high-brow place, called ‘Abernthy's All-In’, I was eventually approached by some 12 year old girl in a suit, complementing my work and asking me to play at some ‘secret club’, promising some big money for it. I agreed, skeptically. That was probably one of the best, or worst decisions that I've ever made…. or was it, i can never remember. ——————————————————————————————————————————— I eventually arrived at the place, and what a place it was… I had been invited to a mafia clubhouse. and as cliche as that sounds, kinda expecting it. Most of the well paying jobs often have ties to the mafia. However, this mafia was unlike one I had ever seen. An eclectic bunch of people, i might add. As i walked around the place, looking for where I was needed, i said my hellos to the people there, there were a fair few people… Sass, Spoon, Shaf, Sun, Soda, Raf, Tibbs, Niall, Hoot and that girl that invited me here, Neen (who was the secretary of the place, but her clipboard was more full of drawings than anything else). Anyway, back to the point, i was there to make some money there, and then get out, busy schedule and all. I got to the stage, played some tunes as background music as they drunk, ate and chatted. After a while had passed, and i’m not sure how long had passed, i finally finished. I packed up the equipment and got everything set up for transport before i was suddenly interrupted by a few people that i had introduced myself to earlier… Sass, Neen and someone else, his skin was a deep purple and a hat kept most of his face shaded, obscured. They asked me if i would come here more often, even the possibility of staying there, since they could tell my financial state from my almost empty wallet. I agreed, seeing as it helped the both of us. Oh boy i didn’t see what was coming after that… Entry 2 - …I started finding out more about the people at this place, and i probably started learning secrets no ‘outsider’ like me should know. Things about the ‘Abernthy's All-In’ Casino, things about Shaf, Soda, Tibbs… the others, all apart from Sass and the Godfather. Those two have been fairly elusive as of late, I’ve barely seen any of them, except for Sass playing the occasional card game with people, and (unsurprisingly) winning every time… Actually, I could do with some of that money, been going through some tough times lately, and while the stuff at the Clubhouse has been helping, it hasn’t been enough to help. ——————————————————————————————————————————— I shake my head, bringing myself back to the present Man, this place has really brought me out of the dumps… ever since I… I cough a little, bringing a small bit of attention to me, at the end of the table, but not much, a few mutter a bit, and glance at me, with inquisitive eyes. Oh, oh geez, they’re looking at me, I hope i didn't do anything wrong.. A person sits down opposite me. I don't look up, still tapping the table ‘Hey there, Webb’ The person says calmly. ‘Who..?’, I look up ''‘Sass? Why’re you here? nobody ever comes over here to me when i’m eating’ 'I wanted to thank you for helping me a few days ago’ ‘Its fine, I don't mind doing stuff like that for you, helping around the casino is a small thing compared to what you guys have done to help me’ ‘Anyway, i came here to repay you’ ''I think for a little ''‘Oh.. oh! Thanks’ ''I say timidly She holds out a wad of cash and places it infront of me ‘For your troubles’ I look down at the money, flicking through it and my face lights up ''‘R-really, all this for me?’ ‘Yeah, we had a pretty good haul back at the Casino, I realised you were still low on money, and i was feeling generous’ ‘W-wow… thanks….’ ''My voice gets a little quieter ‘She'll be so happy when she sees this’ ‘When who sees what?’ An inquisitive tone in her voice, she looks at my hands, where i’m putting the money in my wallet '' ‘M..my family isn't in the best of places, my sister is a head researcher at one of the R+D science and engineering places around here.’ ''I look down, sighing, then look back up’ ‘that place is running out of money, and i’ve been using almost every penny i earn trying to keep that place afloat.’ ‘You aren't even gonna keep any of this money to yourself?’ ‘Probably a small bit of it, but most goes to my sister’ ‘Allrighty’ She stands back up ''‘If you need me for anything, i’ll probably be at the casino’ ‘Ok…’ ''I finish sorting through the money, putting most of it in my pocket, tied with a rubber band, and placing the small amount that is left in my wallet. I stand up, looking around a bit, and then i walk out of the club, putting my jacket back on when i reach the cold night air. Entry 3 - Eventually, after wondering the cold, dark streets of the city at night, i arrive at a well lit up complex of buildings, i walk up to them, holding a badge up to security ‘DeJorne’ I say in a flat tone, showing a card that was in my pocket, and the security let me into the building. Despite the time of day.. or night.. however you want to say that, the place is still very busy. Technicians, Scientists and people of other professions are hurrying through rooms and corridors. I walk into the main area and walk around. You would never guess that a place like this with thriving ingenuity and intelligence would be on the brink of going under…. I enter the building, marvelling at the indoor courtyards, and I navigate through the winding halls, making my way through the endless stream of people in clean, white lab coats.